Just Fantasies
by Dani Kin
Summary: He thought about her a lot. More then was healthy probably, but sometimes it was the only way to pass the time.  Megamind gets down with himself thinking about Roxanne.  smutfic!


**Title**: Just Fantasies

**Rating** : M (Go home kiddles)

**Pairing**: Roxanne/Megamind

**Summary** : Pre-movie. Megamind thinks about Roxanne. A lot. Especially while touching himself.

**Authors Note** : Soooooo…. This is my first fanfic. Ever. 13 years of fandoms and now Megs is so in my head that I needed to write something. And that something is smut. Go me. *facepalm* I'm seriously self conscious right now, I swear I'm blushing purple.

Comments, especially critical ones are wanted and appreciated. I'm actually more comfortable with nitpicky obsessive analysis then with the potential for compliments.

* * *

><p>He thought about her a lot. More then was healthy probably, but sometimes it was the only way to pass the time during his stints in prison and it provided for generous breaks when evil planning was not going… well…. to plan. Her sexy hair and generous curves. Her blue eyes and beautiful red lips. He would daydream for hours about what it would be like to kiss her, to feel her soft lips on his. He had never kissed anyone so he had to imagine, but his imagination was pretty boundless. He could happily waste entire days imagining how he would run his hands through her hair or nibble her bottom lip.<p>

Not that it mattered. They were just fantasies. She would never do that with him. That or any of the other things he would spend hours obsessing over.

Laying in bed was the worst. In the dark his brain couldn't help but think of her….. every single night. Some nights he would wish she was there with him, wondering what it would be like to snuggle up to her rounded breasts as he fell asleep. Other nights he couldn't stop thinking about all the other things he would like to do to her in that bed.

Which is what he was doing at 2:32 am, obsessing over his favorite mental picture - those beautiful red lips and imagining what they would feel like wrapped around his cock. He ran his hands over himself absentmindedly. The light touch was enough to cause his cock to waken from its dormant state and he could feel the familiar rush of blood as it stirred. He let out a lonely sigh as he rolled over and fumbled in the dark for the lotion in the second drawer of the table next to the bed. After what seemed like forever his hand grasped the bottle and he rolled over on the bed onto his back.

He untied the drawstring of his pajama pants and lifted his hips to slide the pants off. Settling himself back down into the bed, he allowed his imagination to spring to fully to life. He allowed himself to imagine himself kissing her - kissing Roxanne, his Roxanne - hard on the mouth as his hand lightly touched himself over the curve of his cock, still nestled in his tight black boxer briefs. He was halfway to hard and still so sensitive to touch, twitching against his own hand for more. He imagined her hand moving down from his neck to slide into his pants and into his underwear. He imagined her curling her hand around him and giving him a gentle squeeze. Just that mental image made his cock fully swell, completely erect and straining against its lycra cage.

As he coaxed himself from his underwear he imagined that it was Roxanne doing it. He imagined her breaking their kiss to smile at him and he blushed involuntarily. He had pictured her smile a dozen ways but the smile he imagines for the first time she sees his cock was special. It was a smile of delight. Of anticipation. With a touch of a mischievous grin. She looked at him, dark blue but otherwise just like a normal human male would be, at attention and straining for her. She is clearly excited and kisses him again. In his mind she breaks their kiss suddenly and drops to her knees. At that mental image his cock gave a hard twitch in his hand and he knew the time for gentle teasing was over.

He grabbed the bottle of lotion and squirted some into his right hand. It was a little cold, but he couldn't wait to rub it all over his cock. He imagined her slowly kissing the head of his cock as he grabbed it in his moist hand and let out a low murmur. In his mind he imagined her opening her mouth slowly, taking him in inch by inch, then pulling back to suck and tongue his tip. Pretty soon his whole cock was coated in the lotion and it warmed to his body heat. He pretended that the warmth was from her wet and eager mouth, that she was aggressively shoving the whole rest of his cock past her lips and into her throat. Now things were starting to get really serious and he started to squeeze himself harder as he worked his length with his own hand. His hand clutched firmly around his girth and his lotion-slick cock made small wet noises as it slid in and out of his hand. His other hand grasped his bottom sheet as the sensations washed over him.

In his mind she buried his cock in her mouth right up to the base, until he couldn't see a single inch of his dark blue member. He grabbed himself harder and stroked himself at the base, rubbing around his abdomen as well to get a nice firm grip on the place where his cock emerged from his body. He thought about how he would love to feel her hands running up his outer thighs and finally resting to grasp his small butt as she worked him with her mouth. He pictured her head starting to bob as she sucked him hard and he clung tighter and stroked. It felt so good, the fire licking from his belly and his balls started to feel the familiar ache. He imagined her sliding his cock out to kiss and suck his balls and they felt even firmer. He wanted her all over him, licking his shaft and kissing the tip. Rubbing her whole face on his cock and balls and getting his dribbles of pre-cum on her lips and cheeks. He imagined standing there, rocking his hips while he caressed her face. His hips started to move instinctually against the bed, pushing his cock as he fucked his own hand. He imagined holding her head in place, hands tangled in her hair and fucking her sweet mouth while she looked up at him with a giant smile in her eyes. He wanted to pound her hard and fast while her tongue dragged over the sensitive spot on the bottom of his shaft as he frantically moved it in and out.

His hand sped up and he got into a rhythm as his wrist flicked his hand up and down the whole length of his organ. He could feel the release building as his cock became more insistent. It wanted to be squeezed harder and faster and he had to imagine Roxanne going wild on him, being so in the moment of giving him pleasure that she couldn't stop sucking his cock if her life depended on it. He imagined the shock as she popped his cock all the way out of her mouth and the rush of intense relief as she frantically slid it all the way in. His hand was frantically working his cock, knowing that he was right on the edge and he just needed one more thing to send himself tumbling completely over.

He imagined looking down at her, at his beautiful Roxanne, and her looking up, allowing for a perfect view of the magnificent blow job she was giving him. He imagined her moaning as she sucked him and he felt all his muscles tighten and stand on alert. Then he imagined her looking him in the eye, popping that cock out of her beautifully rounded mouth for just one second and saying "Come for me Megamind. I need you to come for me baby" and him slamming his cock back into her mouth as he fell over that edge. His abdominal muscles spasmed as he moaned her name and came fast and hard, toes curling. He was shooting into her waiting mouth in his mind and all over his hand in the real world. He imagined her swallowing him whole and then licking his wilted member clean with a sweet smile on her face. He wished she was there to happily kiss him, so he could taste the residue of his orgasm on her mischievous lips.

He laid there for a moment, desperately clinging to the fantasy that she was there, that she wanted him. He wanted to hold her, to tell her that was amazing and see her smile at him like it was great for her too. But it was like a dream and the more he tried to reach for it the further away it seemed. Soon he realized he was simply sticky to the point of being uncomfortable and he scooted over on the bed to set the lotion on the side table and reach for some tissues. He sighed as he cleaned himself up, wishing again that she was here to coax the last drops of cum from him instead of these tissues. When he was clean enough he slid himself back into his underwear, fumbled for the blankets, and laid back down.

He was tired and satisfied as he curled onto his side. Tomorrow was another day of plans, blueprints, experiments, and other distractions. Tonight he was drifting off to sleep and he imagined her curled next to him, sleepy and warm. He imagined kissing her lightly on her forehead before he finally nodded off to sleep.


End file.
